Episode 113
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 114|Next Episode -->]] Length: 2:43:00 Hosts: Alex Kate Matt Mitch Guests: Sean Baptiste of FireHose games, formerly of Harmonix Intro: Local news report of no kid is safe with the 3DS streetpass Closing Song Still D.R.E. mashup with 80's electro Content Covered *Let's Quip *game blisters and Mario Party *Questions for an Indie **Game developers view on PR and press? **Stupid review you ever seen or heard? ***Sean Dan Hsu hated Mass Effect 1, never figured how to level up near the end of the game. **Have you been a member of the Communist party? Yes **Googled your name what black guy are you? **Something you wanted in a game but had to cut out? **How made are you at Guitar Hero for killing the music game genre? **Being a small studio how do you decide what to work on? Notable Facts Funny Stories and Quotes Alex *No child is safe. Hoardes of pedophiles and murderers use Streetpass. *Nintendo created Mario and Pac Man. Responsible for both Pearl Harbor and Columbine. *I'm sorry for your loss. **Sean "Not as sorry as me." *I read homework of the slave trade homework at the airport. The lady responded with the pun Won't fly? *I liked something once. It was horrible. *This small franchise Mortal Kombat. *Every single day I sing a song for myself and then I get them stuck in my head. *If you injured yourself with analingus let us know. *You know what you would like? **Matt "PENIS" *So fuckface, Hunger Games and Catching Fire. *I saw the sequel to Battle Royale. It is really bad. It's like an Americn bought it and made a anti-terrorist movie. More War movie than Battle Royale. *It's a test your might game where you try not to kiss each other. *Go Home Dynamo. This is free publicity. *We need more people on this show. **Kate "So we can ruin their lives, careers, and families. Kate *I hurt my hand when I was learning to masturbate. Matt *The best way of 2 hours of work in a 8 hour day. *They're singing about anal. *Vocaloid? Hatsune Miku can dance on your pizza. *Let me get someone who says I'm good with my fingers. *That guy called you a jigsaw? He can go fuck himself. **Alex "Your Batman shouldn't fast travel." Mitch *Sometimes I wish my professor would have an assignment where I can hand it a tweet instead of an esay of 1 sentence repeated 20 times. *Harmonix did it for the art.Activision was high on coke. *I just want to put my dick in her football head. *You sound like a hermaphrodite redneck **Kate "Leave my people alone." *Why don't you fuck me? (callback) **Kate "No." *This guy as a mongoloid face. **Kate "retard or Asian?" **Mitch - Both *Have you seen your butt without a mirror? Sean *Let's Quip possibly the best game ever created." **Alex "God damn it." *Candy Witness Saga. Get so big lawyers want to trademark it, and I tell them to fuck themselves. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 114|Next Episode -->]]Category:EpisodeCategory:AlexCategory:KateCategory:MattCategory:MitchCategory:Guest